


Anthony is gunning for Gabriel

by Sylveranty



Category: Breach: The Archangel Job
Genre: Daydreaming, Fantasizing, M/M, Obsession, fbi x criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveranty/pseuds/Sylveranty
Summary: FBI Agent Anthony Reville is daydreaming about getting closer to the criminal Gabriel than he ever should.
Relationships: Anthony Reville/Gabriel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Anthony is gunning for Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Some people on the Breach discord server started to talk about Anthony totally being hot for Gabriel (paraphrased) and the talk sparked a sudden inspiration to write this little thing.

Rain hammers down violently against the enforced windows. Blinding lightning forces its light through the shutters, illuminating the dimly lit room.

Anthony isn’t flinching, no matter how glaring the lightning is, how booming the thunder of the storm raging in the city. He is too focused on the wall used as a giant pinboard. There on display is all the information about the cursed Archangels he can get his hands on. Every photo of their crew and crimes, every document mentioning them, maps that are now unreadable to any other person after Anthony circled and highlighted landmarks and locations in various colours, riddling them with holes by spiking them with pins and needles, coloured strings connecting various pieces of information all over the wall. 

To the normal eye, the walls of this room are reigned by utter chaos and any onlooker would be overwhelmed by the sheer amount of information gathered here. But to Anthony, everything made sense. At this point, he didn’t even need to be in this room to take a look at the notes. All of it was in his head, just waiting to be called on when he was lying on the couch or waiting at a traffic light.

Yet, being here is… special. Being here means being as close to the Archangels as he can get on most days. Being here amidst the accumulation of the Archangel’s deeds and the fruits of his own labour made him feel the almost touchable presence of the mysterious man hiding his face behind a white and red smiling mask. Only in this room Anthony felt so close to Gabriel that he could feel that criminal’s athletic body right next to him, almost in reach. Almost.

Anthony’s gaze is fixed on a photo of Gabriel in the center of the wall. Security footage, zoomed in on the everlasting red smile painted on his hockey mask, mocking Anthony by hiding the face he yearns to lay his eyes upon.

In his hands, Anthony is holding a replica of said mask. Amateurish work at best, it would never be as good and authentic as the original. His thumb draws along the edge of the mask as he imagines exploring Gabriel’s face with a shaking, needy touch. Was his jaw covered in a beard, tickling while kissing? Or did he prefer stubbles – scratching Anthony’s skin – or maybe a clean-shaven face, no hair in the way of nibbling at his jaw?

Anthony’s fingers tighten around the mask, ripping it off Gabriel’s face. It drops to the floor, discarded, as Anthony roughly grabs Gabriel’s head and pulls him in for a hungry kiss. For so long – too long – has he been waiting to sate his raving desire for Gabriel’s delicious lips, a hunger gnawing at his body at every waking hour.

Anthony gasps aloud before shaking his head to get back to his senses. He takes his hand out of his open trousers, and with trembling fingers he loosens the blue tie bound around his neck to allow him to breathe more easily. His hands grip the tie tightly, slowly running down the length of the silky fabric dyed as close to the characteristic Archangel blue as he was able to manage. He repeats the motion again and again until his mind has cooled down. Then he reaches down to pick up the mask again. He cradles it gently in his arms as he would hold Gabriel’s heated body, apologizing for dropping him down carelessly.

The day would come that the red smile would vanish and reveal the true face, twisted into a scowl as Gabriel would kneel bound in chains and cuffs in front of Anthony. And then, at last, Anthony would be able to quench his thirst with the only oasis left in this scorching desert of a world.


End file.
